dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Calvin Rose (Prime Earth)
Fleeing the Court of Owls After that he undergoes years of training to become a Talon, Calvin is instructed to kill the Talon that he is meant to replace. As a final test, he is put into a maze that he must complete. However, he manages to escape from the maze (being the first one to ever do this) and is accepted into the Court. He was sent on a mission to break into the apartment of the late Eric Washington, whose company Security had been developing the most advanced security systems for years. Since his death, the company - and his apartment - had been inherited by his twenty-three-year-old daughter Casey, much to the chagrin of his investors. The Court had ordered Calvin to bring an end to the Washington bloodline. Until he had broken into the apartment and prepared himself for the murder he would have to commit, Calvin had not thought why the Court had not specifically asked him to target Casey Washington. This was because she had a two-year-old daughter named Sarah. He started to feel sick as he realized that these were not bad people, so he knocked Casey out and escaped with her and Sarah, fleeing the Court's wrath in the form of other Talons who wanted to bring him back and kill him in the process. Undeath and Resurrection Member of Batman, Incorporated After a brief time as "Gothamite" when hallucinating like much of Gotham under the impression that Gotham City is a utopia, doing such things as fighting the non-hallucinating Batman, Talon was cured of the toxin, like much of Gotham save for those who had died in the course of Scarecrow's plot. Some time later, following the rise and fall of the Secret Society of Super-Villains and the Crime Syndicate, he was called by Penny-Two on behalf of the entire Batman Family for his help alongside that of Casey in bringing Gotham back from the chaos caused by a year of villainous rises and falls with the purposes of discrediting and killing Batman and destroying the city, in which he helped Red Hood and Batgirl and eventually was present for the attempted, albeit unsuccessful, arrest of Lincoln March. | Powers = * : After his death, Calvin's system was infused with a chemical compound called "Electrum" that could reanimate dead tissue and heal living tissue over and over again. The compound is fueled by body heat. He lost this enhancement after his ressurection in a Lazarus Pit. ** : Due to the synthesized electrum in his blood, Calvin could recover from bodily injuries at a superhuman rate. ** : Due to the synthesized electrum in his blood, Calvin could come back to life over and over and wouldn't age. ** : Thanks to the Electrum and years of training, Calvin was immune to pain. | Abilities = * * : Calvin is, arguably, the best escape artist in the world. While not showed competing against another escape masters, Calvin showed since a young age talents to find out the best possible ways to get out of every deadly situation with success. ** * : Calvin Rose has already shown agility, strength, speed and endurance in several points of his career. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : After his resurrection, intense cold became a weakness as the Electrum needed heat to function properly. This weakness disappeared after his ressurection in a Lazarus Pit. * : When Calvin was defeated, he required an alloy known as electrum to continue functioning. This weakness disappeared after his ressurection in a Lazarus Pit. | Equipment = * Infrared Goggles * Smoke Bombs | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Circus Performers Category:Formerly Deceased